Hearts and scars
by Jediempress
Summary: Request from ChibiFrubaGirl. I can't believe I did this. Riku and... Saix. Yeah, seriously. Please review. I need therapy.


All right, ChibiFrubaGirl. This better work for you cause this is probably the FLUFFIEST you're gonna get from Saix.

I can't believe I wrote this.

Please review guys. And requests are good. Gives a lonely, depressed girl something to do.

Heart and scars

"How'd you get that scar?" Riku studied the face of the man laying on the low window ledge. It was just large enough to hold him if he let his legs dangle from the knee.

As always the man was gazing out the enormous picture window at the large heart shaped moon. His golden eyes didn't blink, as if he was entranced by the sight. Long blue tinted hair fell over the edge, mimicking the legs.

Riku decided he was going to answer and turned to leave.

"I do not know. It has been present from my earliest memory."

Riku turned back. The man hadn't moved an inch. "Have you ever wondered?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it does not matter."

Riku walked back over and sat down on the floor beside him. "I bet it's from your Other. Everyone else has at least one characteristic that comes from that, or at least we think so. Maybe he had a scar like that."

Again no reply. Riku continued. "I wonder what would cause a scar like that. It's almost like a brand actually."

"A brand?" The head finally turned. A wicked little smile crossed that calm face. "I like the sound of that."

Riku chuckled. "Yeah, you would."

An eye raised but the expression returned to its emotionless state. He turned back to the window.

"Why do you find the moon so mesmerizing?"

"The moon of any world is of great importance. It controls the tides, gravitational forces, casts light across the darkness of night." He sighed. "It is the true essence of life."

"If that's true," Riku began slowly. "Then why are you searching for a heart so badly?"

There was a long silence.

"I want to know what it is to feel."

"But the others-" Riku began.

"Are living a lie." Suddenly the tall man was on his feet. Riku managed to scoot back to keep from being stepped on. "They do not know real emotion, only fragmented memories of what they should be."

Riku watched the man paced forward. Before he could leave, Riku called after him. "Saix!"

"What?" Came the terse reply.

"Is that such a terrible thing?" Riku got to his feet and carefully approached him. "Is it really wrong to try to feel something? Have you ever tried to just feel?"

"What is the point?"

Riku placed a hand on his shoulder. He walked around so that he was now before the taller man. He studied those emotionless golden eyes carefully. How could he make the Nobody understand?

He reached up and traced the raised lines that formed an X over the center of the man's face. "Because it's the feelings that make us real. Whether they're real or not."

There was a subtle change in the man's expression. A peculiar softening of the eyes.

Riku bit his lip. This was a real risk but he had to do it. His heart told him it was right. He took one step closer. "Just, don't think, feel."

Before Saix could ask why, Riku kissed him. It was full on the lips and unhesitant. Saix was confused but curious so he stopped trying to figure out what was happening and let his body take control.

He allowed Riku to move his lips down his neck, noting the odd… pleasant sensation of it. Of its own accord, his hand raised to lightly finger the boy's silver locks. They were as soft as they looked. The other hand began running itself along his jaw and neckline.

When Riku softly moaned, Saix felt the corners of his mouth twitch. He found he rather liked the sound of that. He continued touching what skin he could, listening to the teens small noises. When he ran out of skin, he decided he needed more so he began removing the boy's coat.

Riku didn't fight Saix's sudden interest in him. Truth be told, he'd found the man strangely fascinating. He wanted the man to do what he would with him. He would be the willing victim.

The leather fell to the ground and Saix ran a hand along the soft flesh of Riku's belly. This resulted in a groan that sent a thrill through him. It wasn't enough. He needed more of this strangely addicting sensation.

He knelt, bringing his mouth to that broadening chest and licked and bit. Riku's volume increased. It seemed the lower he went, the more intese the boy's reaction. And as that reaction increased, so did that wonderful feeling within him. After a few more minutes, this too was no longer enough.

He wasn't entirely sure of the next step. Thankfully, Riku did.

Riku stripped Saix of his leather, gazing over his body. He smiled a touch at the older man as he removed his own pants. A hazy lust had taken over those golden eyes and Riku took great pride he had caused that.

Something seemed to click in the man's mind because Riku was suddenly down on his knees, and only moments later, turned around. He knew what was coming next and he breathed out slowly.

When Saix moved to take him, he went so painfully slow Riku began begging him to move faster.

Saix loved that. If anything it caused him to decrease his speed. He adored the power he had over the other and the knowledge the other was simply giving it to him caused a thrill. That swelling within him was growing and he had to keep moving, had to keep hearing Riku moaning and begging and pleading beneath him.

That bubble burst as Riku screamed out.

He was awashed with sensation and feeling. A weak tremor ran through him as he closed his eyes simply letting it all settle within him.

Riku was gasping now lying on the floor. He managed to look up at the long blue haired man. There was a soft smile on that face. "So now do you understand?"

Saix opened his eyes and glanced down. "Yes, I believe I do."


End file.
